SCIFs are becoming increasingly popular and important in this age of secure communications. A SCIF (Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility) provides a place where a person can speak freely without fear of eavesdropping on his or her phone or computer. Discretion is the key. Currently, there is only one known way to make a SCIF. This is per the Director of Central Intelligence Directive 6/9 (DCID 6/9) and Joint Air Force Army Navy (JFAN). This method requires that a dedicated, purpose-built structure or room within a structure be built to meet the requirements of the SCIF. This process is time-consuming and expensive. In addition, the process typically requires a building permit from an appropriate authority. This further adds to the time requirement and eliminates any secrecy from the SCIF construction process. This destroys the discretionary aspects of the SCIF. The whole world knows that you have a SCIF.
What is needed is a way to build a SCIF using far less time, money and using smaller work crews than is currently known. Additionally, construction of the new SCIF should not require a building permit, thus enhancing security and discretion.
It is intended that any other advantages and objects of the present invention that become apparent or obvious from the detailed description or illustrations contained herein are within the scope of the present invention.